Gwizdo
Gwizdo is Lian-Chu's childhood friend and fellow hunter-for-hire. His name is of Polish origin. He is the main planner of the group and negotiates contracts with people who are terrorized by dragons. Unlike Lian-Chu, he tends to be a coward and a greedy swindler. When confronted by a dangerous enemy he often runs away in fear and leaves most of the fighting to others, but sometimes he has enough confidence in himself to give a helping hand and support his friends in a fight. Though loudmouthed, impulsive, and selfish, Gwizdo is still a good man and continues to remain loyal to those he calls friends. Synopsis Biography Like Lian-Chu, Gwizdo grew up in an orphanage. And unlike Lian-Chu, he never knew his parents because he became an orphan shortly after his birth. In childhood he was distinguished by his fearfulness and was ridiculed and mocked by the other orphans. His main retreat was the study of the various contracts, which further determined his choice of work. In contrast to his giant friend, Gwizdo has a quick tongue and a very fragile сonstitution. As such, his trump cards in a matter of survival are his flexible mind, delicate ways, and quick feet. In his early twenties Gwizdo is shown as a rough and impatient. Over the years he gets rid of his short-sightedness and acquires all the necessary manners to negotiate with clients - like his unforgettable word-parasites - which are particularly noticeable not only in the cartoon series, but also in the comics. In the depths of his soul he doesn't want to be worse than his noble friend - during the second season he even slays a few Dragons independently, despite his many fears and his weakness. Also, during the second season, he writes a book about his experiences fighting dragons. Personality and skills Probably, the most outstanding Gwizdo`s quality is the willingness to meet the man of any race, creed, and the level of civilization, on his own terms when it comes time to negotiate on the protection of the Dragons. Even if Lian-Chu is not near, this little guy will find how to find the most profitable loophole in a conversation with the worst human being of all possible clients. This resoluteness Gwizdo owes his difficult childhood in an orphanage, where he constantly suffered from attacks of bullies whose exceeded him with their growth and strength. Since this time, he also learned not to be squeamish about any tricks to achieve the desired. He rarely admits his mistakes, not to lose face - even if he realizes that his life depends on the patience of people around. As the saying goes: such man is afraid of blows, which never got them. Gwizdo is well-educated and, as such, is highly knowledgable of dragons. He is one of the few people who can read and is also well-versed in geography and heraldry. He has a developed sense of humor, which often saves his mind in the hopeless situations. He is also a skilled pilot of the airship of his team, the St. George. In addition to his customary pilot's cap, he wears pilot's goggles. In the movie he only uses the goggles when reading and writing. In the tavern he acquaints visitors with many heroic stories, which is the main way he attracts customers. Sometimes he sinks his head in his hands and begins to call himself a failure. In his way of life one can only envy his stock of luck. Gwizdo has survived in at least fifty situations where far more powerful hunters dissappeared. As an experienced traveler, he has some basic survival skills (except the nice cooking skills and ability to swim), which allow him to remain unscathed in the dangerous area for a while. Of course, in some situations wouldn't be any luck, if there weren't his faithful friends. Gallery OOOPS...jpg He`s a capitain!.jpg Dh 3.jpg|Gwizdo and Hector Category:Dragon hunters